


睡前游戏

by Ryanoi



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 与百变怪的游戏
Kudos: 4





	睡前游戏

自我安慰

“真不甘心啊，今晚连续惨败！”

河野纯喜把游戏机扔到床上，整个人瘫倒在地上大声抱怨，莲依旧笑嘻嘻地保持着他胜者的作风，用脚轻轻踢了踢对方的肩膀。

“你该回去睡啦。小豆，别这么看我，今天很晚了，都要十二点了。隔壁也早就休息了吧。”

住在隔壁的金城一直很安静，所以莲猜测他应该睡得很早，豆原也只好收起幼犬乞食的可怜眼神，心不甘情不愿地帮着莲收好了游戏机和各种线头。

“明天我一定会雪耻的！”

河野给自己加油鼓劲，兴致勃勃地再次蹦起来，莲的房间很小不够他施展，差点又把脚趾碰到床脚。

“你又忘了之前的痛苦了？快别吵了，回去睡！”

“莲君，明天见。”

豆原拉着河野，临走前和莲点点头。

“嗯，欢迎你来玩哦～”

莲也笑着，直到他们消失在门口，这才关门落锁。

平日里他是几乎不锁门不关门的，只有在每周规定好的特殊日子，才会静悄悄地锁上门。室内的大灯关上，电脑的电源一切断，游戏背景音乐的吵杂也消弭了，方才还是一派欢乐吵嚷的场景骤然平静，莲每次总是很讨厌这种时刻，他只拧开了温柔的床头灯，抱着床头心爱的紫色百变怪抱枕，磨蹭了几下脸颊，轻车熟路地用手指扯下抱枕的拉链，摸出了藏在里面的小玩具。

睡前喜欢和百变怪一起玩。

大家会喜欢我这么说的，就像那天在广播里说的一样，我和百变怪已经紧紧地联系在一起了。

不过任谁也想不到，竟然会是以这种方式……

安静地躺在他手心里的，乍一看是淡蓝色的小海豚模型，仔细观察就会发现，原来它是包含三档强度调节的小型震动棒。可爱的线条贴合着他的手心，圆滑的顶端也无数次地让莲获得深夜孤独的高潮，他抽出床头柜的消毒湿巾，仔细地将玩具的周身擦拭干净，而后平躺身体，深呼吸放松，打开了开关，缓慢地将小海豚推了进去。

洗澡时已经充分清洗和软化过后穴了，推入并没有特别困难，震动棒中间是小海豚鼓起来的肚子，每次进到这部分都会有些难受，莲压抑着即将脱口而出的喘息，一只手捂住了嘴巴，另一只手决然地继续用力推进。一开始进行这项游戏还需要润滑剂的辅助，最近莲开始尝试只靠自己分泌的体液来缓解干涩，这样做更能激起成就感。

他与这玩具已经很熟悉，它轻巧的抵在最敏感的位置，莲没忍住出了声。

“嗯啊…碰到了……”

右手还在继续发力，小海豚的主体完全没入了他的体内，一截弯曲的小尾巴还留在外面，那是为了刺激会阴而存在的，在它震动起来之后，就会造成难以控制的后果。

“呼…啊……”

莲深深地喘着气，把脸埋进了身旁的百变怪抱枕里，紫色的毛绒布料像恋人温柔的爱抚，莲仿佛听到有人在温和地抚慰着他。睡裤褪到了膝窝，被他交叠的双腿揉皱了，前面的性器不需抚慰也能好好地挺立，伴随着间歇的刺激，流出了一些清液，使得淡淡的腥气弥散开来。

“可以了吧……”

莲小声地自言自语，拿着小遥控器，又调整了一下呼吸，以防万一，手腕一直放在嘴边，先按下了最弱的按钮。玩具发出了很小的嗡嗡声，在他体内有规律地小幅度震动起来，顶端正抵在他腺体的位置，酥酥麻麻的快感如同电流入侵，最直接的反应就是直接导致他前面不受控制地开始出水。怕打湿床单，莲连忙用棉巾裹住前端，遥控器就暂时放在了一旁，他一忙乱，小尾巴狠狠地戳到了会阴，轻声哀叫着，他抱紧了百变怪，可怜地挺起腰身，白色棉巾濡湿了，半透地贴在他通红的性器上，反倒更煽情。

再这样下去是不行的……床头的时钟告诉他过了十二点，再不发泄出来的话，又要没完没了，莲曾经做过持久度的尝试，最低档位的震动可以让快感绵延很久，甚至到口干舌燥的地步，还不清楚明天的工作安排，莲咬住了百变怪头顶突出的部分，按下了最强的按钮。

“……！”

他很少用到这个强度，小海豚接收到指令，只顾着忠诚地发挥自己的效用，那种强度几乎要让他觉得，这东西在自行侵入，想往他的体内继续钻探。夹杂痛苦的甜蜜呻吟被软软的棉花吸收，百变怪还是那副呆滞的可爱表情，莲则是红着脸闷出了眼泪，皱着眉头继续委屈地咬着它，性器却激动地跳动着，越来越多的体液超出了棉巾的吸收范围，把他整片会阴都沾染成湿漉漉的，甚至向后顺延流到了被撑开的穴口周围。

“嗯嗯…呼，啊……不，不行了……”

久而久之，从后方得来的快感积攒过多，莲快要忘记前方高潮的感触，他不自觉地伸出舌头舔湿干燥的下唇，太过舒服而涌出的泪水滑落到鬓边，他哭泣得异常狼狈，皱着脸，也忘了要控制声音，在床上径自摇摆起柔韧的腰肢来，从床边胡乱抓了许多纸巾垫在腰下，很快就泥泞成片。

过多的快乐趋于麻木，他死死地并紧了双腿，大腿内侧难耐地摩擦着，性器跳动着，涌出一波又一波黏稠的白液，并非酣畅淋漓地完全射出，而是慢悠悠地搜刮尽他的每一寸清醒，让他只能愣愣地体会绵延不绝的快乐，腰眼和腿根都酸麻到不似自有，直到最后一点精液流淌出来，热液在他小腹蜿蜒，缱绻着冷却，他的后穴也收缩不止。

莲闭上开关，筋疲力尽，只摸到发带底下一手的汗，抽出玩具也变得麻烦，他干脆就任由它待在里面，自己囫囵地用湿巾擦干净身体，用棉被盖住头顶，撒气似的抱紧了百变怪。

“今晚我也算输了吧……”

小海豚安稳地停留在他身体里，并不作回应。


End file.
